Burning Flames
by thorn-bird
Summary: Penny/Gavin *ducks* Hey, read before you criticize! There is a missing scene from the season finale (aka One Flu Over The Cuckold's Nest.) So I think I'm going to do that.


Title: Burning Flames  
  
By: Megs  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Category: Penny/Gavin *ducks flying objects*   
  
Summary: There is a missing scene from the season finale (aka One Flu Over The Cuckold's Nest.) So I think I'm going to do that.  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where so I can visit.   
  
Feedback: hobbit_kisser@hotmail.com. It's what I live for.  
  
Notes PLEASE READ: This episode left me with the urge to kick, break, and kill things. I was like screaming throughout the whole thing. Not to say it wasn't totally awesome. And anyone who knows me knows that I'm like Penny/Jake forever, but Penny and Gavin are sort of…like, hot and steamy. You know? Dirty and sexy. Haha. Anyway, on with the show…er, fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and don't claim to so feck off.  
***  
The two people had been sitting at the table for a while now. The sun was about to disappear behind the horizon. What remained of it leaked lazily in through the window, a bright orange glow that slightly hurt Gavin Stone's eyes, until Penny's body would end up shielding it from his eyes.  
  
In which case she became illuminated in the sultry orange flame. That's what they were. Burning flames from the sun, shining around her. A small figure, looking out of place in the restaurant. Out of the place in the world.  
  
He never took a sip, but repeatedly he added more of the expensive wine to her glass. She wasn't protesting.   
  
The conversation they engaged in was not intimate itself. The subject matter of this aforementioned conversation was intimate. Things lost. Things to come. Things that should have been. Things that could be.  
  
Yes, the subject matter was intimate indeed.  
  
However, the conversation, itself, was not.  
  
They each sat across from each other in their chairs; he sitting with statue-like good posture, and she slouched back, alienating herself from even more of the restaurant.   
  
Yet she didn't care.  
  
After a few moments of silence, she leaned forward and sighed.   
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is coming…"  
  
She was blocking the lowering sunlight again, and he could see her without having to squint.   
  
A bit odd-looking, yes. With the glasses and…choice of style. But the usually self absorbed, cynical man was strangely attracted to her. He was thinking about doing it as she began to speak again, finishing the sentence.  
  
"…oh well."   
---  
She smiled slightly, trying to convince herself that hitting Jake in the credit card would make up for what he'd done to her.   
  
Though she knew it wasn't true.  
  
'Don't think about that,' she thought. 'You're here now. With…Gavin. Ugh.'  
  
She continued to scold herself as she drank some more, keeping a smile on her face.  
  
He had one too--a rather strange one that she'd never seen on him before.   
  
Come to think of it, she'd never seen him smile when it wasn't plastered on for the camera.  
  
As she took another sip of wine, she remembered that he was a recovering alcoholic, and she was downing a whole bottle all by herself.   
  
Feeling a bit guilty, she sat the glass down and stared at him.   
  
"You look like an ass when you smile like that."  
"That's the deepest, most eloquent thing you've said all night."  
  
She made a face and picked up the glass again.  
  
Then she stared down into the slightly gold liquid, twirling her finger around in it. She removed it after a moment and made a circle around the rim of the crystal glass.  
  
A low, smooth hum followed her finger.  
  
She continued this for a moment and then said, "Thank you, Gavin."  
  
He snorted a bit. "For?"   
  
"I don't know…for…saying…I don't know. For getting my mind off of Jake. He's all that's been on my mind for months, now. And…."  
  
"Stop right there," he commanded, leaning forward. "I don't need *you* getting all romance novel on me."  
  
"Sorry." She said sincerely.   
  
She didn't need herself to get romance novel-ish either.  
  
She noticed that his chair had edged perceptibly closer.   
  
His knee was barely brushing hers.  
---  
He stared at her. There. The burning flames of sunlight cascading around her shoulders.  
  
Yes, she was beautiful.   
  
She started to back her chair up from his, but he placed his hand on her knee.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, shrugged away from his touch, and placed her chair back in its place.  
  
He leaned forward, placing his hands on her soft cheeks.  
  
When his face was inches away from hers, she said in almost a whisper, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up."  
"Okay."   
  
And, not giving her any time to stop him, he closed the few inches between them and softly touched his lips to hers.   
  
She had the softest lips he'd ever felt.  
  
When she placed her hands on his chest, just below his shoulders, he knew she was comfortable and gently slid his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She made little noises as she copied his movements. Little noises he was sure that weren't intentional, but were oddly endearing nonetheless.  
  
This whole situation was odd, though.  
  
When he pulled away, her face still cupped in her hands, she looked at him with wide, soulful, hazel eyes.   
  
And they remained there for what seemed like hours, staring at each other, marveling at the way the burning flames of the sun worked.   
  
They now shone in his eyes again, but he didn't squint. He stared at her.  
  
Fully alert.  
***  
Fin  
  
Notes: Hey, look, before you decide to start criticizing me and throwing words in this direction…try and kiss my ass, okay? This is my fic. If you don't wanna read it, don't read it. It's as simple as. 


End file.
